


Or how I’ve been stuck with the same men in my thought for the past months

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a months since Éponine drag us into this student association and there is only one reason why I still go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or how I’ve been stuck with the same men in my thought for the past months

I never liked my name. I mean who would call their kid Grantaire and not think they’d be mocked at school?  I love my parents. I really do. But they smoked something really strong when it came the time to name me. That’s why I’d rather be called by the nickname Ponine gave me when we were younger. Somehow the letter R suits me more than my whole name.

I was bored. My Egyptian’s art class wasn’t over for another hour and I was supposed to go to go to the weakly reunion of the student association Eponine got us into. Well she agreed to go, I just followed her because when Enjolras asked me. I couldn’t even speak properly, amazed that he was even looking at me. When he came to talk to Eponine the first night I got quiet at first, unable to lay my eyes of him. How could such a man exist and breathe the same air as me? His eyes were piercing, his smile brightening his face; his blond hair shaping his perfectly cut jaw. Enjolras felt like he came out of my own fantasy. I didn’t believe Eponine when she told me there were cute boys where she had planned to go, but now I know it was an understatement. _Cute_ wasn’t a word powerful enough for Enjolras. No words or paint will ever represent the impact he had on me. From one glance my world turned upside down. 

I could understand his point of view about the inequality of the government. Especially since Eponine was here because of the financial help from the university. But for me there is no way a bunch of students will make bend people with power. They will let us do our little riot and when they will be bored they’ll send the police, beat us down and force us to go to school while they will cut the budget anyway. So why fighting? It could only save us a lot of trouble and bruises. But when he starts talking about La Bastille and how our country was not the same as in 1830, I couldn’t find an argument to say he was wrong. I think that was one of Enjolras best qualities; his speech are so eloquent even if you don’t believe in the cause you join.

So if I was going to the meeting after my class it was for three things; to be with Eponine, to see Enjolras, and to drink beer. I know I promised my best friend not to drink a lot during week days, but it’s not my fault if they are doing it in Café Musain. And anyway it’s not a beer or two that will cloud my mind. If she’s angry I’ll make her laugh and she’ll forget I am drinking. Or pretend to.  I know she wants to help me; I know I have a drinking problem. But I gave up on my capacity to fight against that long ago and I know she will too.

I growled when the teacher switch her PowerPoint to another hieroglyph –how many will we see this semester? – And look in my bag to see if my phone was in it. I found it. with a ham sandwich. I smile and take it. At least eating will keep me busy. I open my phone and text a «thanks» to my best friend before trying to pay attention in class. But I end up doodling Enjolras on my notebook with a daydreaming smile

 

\----

«Next time less mustard please» I said while putting two beers on the table and kissing Eponine’s head. «Next time why don’t you just do it yourself and since you won’t you will starve» she tease while taking the beer I bought her.  

I was early for the meeting who wouldn’t start for twenty minutes. I think they were waiting for Bahorel’s class to finish. Enjolras was talking with Coufeyrac and Marius up in the room and, trying not to only look at him I pretend to  be interested in the discussion Mushietta and Cosette where having at the table. I think Eponine was doing the same as me. She was barely talking and her eye where going on Marius. I never saw her having a crush, it was fun to see she might give a chance to a men. She was healing. Slowly but surely. Let just hope Pontmercy won’t break her heart.

«Sorry but I still don’t buy that you love _both_ of them. There is clearly one that you love more. » Sighed Cosette drinking her pink  beverage. Cosette and Eponine learned yesterday that Joly and Bosuet weren’t exclusive in their love and Musichetta was with them. They’d talk about it until I got bored and when to sleep. «What don’t you get Cosette. We all love each other. Each relationship with a person is different. It’s like asking a parent which kids he likes the most» Our new friend tried to explain. «How did you even get into this relationship.» That was a fair question. My first reaction when Cosette storm into the apartment yesterday, telling us the news was mostly how the boys made her agree to go into a three-person relationship. From what I know, women were possessive and jealous creature. Seeing Musichetta starting to get frustrated by the avalanche of question our blond friend was giving her and Eponine too distracted by Marius, I came into her rescue. «Why are you so offended Cosette. I mean this is clearly the perfect showing of women empowerment. » I said a bit tired of this discussion.

Mushietta gave me a weak smile of appreciation and look at her men who were playing cards with Feuilly the table next to them. Cosette open and close her mouth a few time before rolling her eyes and drinking her pink glass. «How did it even happen» She asked. I could see, for her it was not believable for a girl to have two boyfriend. «It’s a long story. And I’m far to sober to explain everything right now.» I start laughing. Clearly I love that girl. «I can help with that» I said giving her my beer. Musichetta looked at me with an amused smile, took a sip of my alcohol and gave it back to me. I try to care about her love story with Joly and Bosuet but I stop listening soon enough. How their relationship worked wasn’t my problem. All I know if they seem happy about it.  We are in 2013 for god sake, why shouldn’t an open relationship with three people be normal?

Though I wonder if both boys sleep together without her. I shake my head. Nope. As much as this sounded hot, I couldn’t authorize myself to imagine Bossuet and Joly together. Having Enjolras in my night fantasies was already a shame for me.

When everyone arrived, we started the meeting. As always, Enjolras talked 90 percent of the time. But I didn’t mind. It gave me the opportunity to look at him without being called a creep. While he was talking about numbers and debts I was looking his eyelashes and how his cheeks were becoming pink when he started to be passionate. When he was speaking in front of us, he was becoming another man. Grandiose, spectacular. Like those who makes history. And I want to believe that he will. Whatever his cause is, I want to believe in Enjolras.

\----

«Does he have a girlfriend» I asked nonchalantly finishing my beer.  The meeting was over for an hour now. Many people had left, Eponine was trying to have a girl’s night for the first time in her life with Cosette and Musichetta. Enjolras was gone for a few moments. The room felt empty now. Colder. To stop the hole in my stomach I order a new beer while talking with Joly, Bosuet and Coufeyrac.  I lost the count of how many I’ve had. Not that it matter anyway. I’m more myself drunk than sober. « E? Oh god no» Laughed Coufeyrac. My heart jumped of a joy I hated to have. But I couldn’t get that boy out of my mind since we met and from the laugh his best friend just gave me the hope that maybe he wasn’t into girls. And let’s face it, the fact that his friend give him a one letter nickname made me feel like we had an untold connection. «Why not?» I asked, still trying to make conversation. Oh god if Ponine was around she would laugh at me or wait for the boys to be gone to bombard me with questions. Yes better having this conversation while she was out now.  Coufeyrac looked at Jehan who shruged like it was a hard question to answer. «He’s not…that kind of guy. I’m not even sure if he knows about sex and love.» Finally answered Joly in a sigh that told me, both those boy have been trying the impossible with Enjolras. But I didn’t believe them and I laugh. «Of course he does, come on he’s a boy.» Which boy wouldn’t love, or think about sex. «Well it’s just something he’s not interested in. His mistress is the social causes he fights for. Many people fell in love with him over the years, but he never understands it, or even saw it. He’s too busy with school and the association.» Explain Coufeyrac.  «He sees love as a distraction»

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Granjolrass for the correction you are the best!  
> I've decided that each chapter will be from different POV.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Xx


End file.
